The Years Go By
by TimeTot1997
Summary: Dean saved a young girl in 1999, by a pack of werewolves. That girl had opened something in him when he was 20 and he remembered it, 16 years later. It's 2015 and young Althea Kennedy is now 21 and in college. What happens when there is an 'unexplained' death in the college where she studies? Who will that lead to her doorstep?
1. Chapter 1

_**SUMMARY:** Dean saved a young girl from a pack of Werewolves many years ago, he returned her to her parents, kissed her cheek and told her that everything would be fine. It's 2015 and she's 21 years old and in college-the exact same college where a unexplained death happened? Who would that lead to the scene?_

 ** _A/N:_** _Don't like the plot or character pairings, then don't read this fic._

 ** _WORD COUNT: 1, 915  
_**

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 1:**_

 _ **EXCUSE ME MISS. .**_

* * *

Althea Kennedy awoke in her dorm room from the recurring nightmare she had experienced since 1999. It was the same memory from the same time in the same place with the same man saving her when she was 5.

(..)

 _"Come on, sweetheart! I got you!" A big man who had pretty green eyes picked up a young Althea, who thrashed in his hold, desperately fighting to get away. She wanted her Mummy and Daddy._

 _"No! I want Mummy and Daddy! I want my Mummy!" Althea roared, biting his shoulder with her strong baby teeth._

 _"Ow! You little-" The man cut himself short and held her tight as he remembered that she was only a child and didn't know what was going on around her. The blood from the werewolves wounds as they fell on her had soaked into her Pooh Bear nightgown and her dark shoulder length hair was knotted and matted with blood. "I just need you to be good for five minutes and I'll take you back to Mummy and Daddy as quick as I can." The green-eyed man said, pressing his lips to her forehead in an effort to calm her, just like he did with his younger brother when he was in distress._

 _Althea hiccuped, "you'll take me back to my Mummy and Daddy?" Her big, soft hazel eyes, brimming with tears, stared up into his._

 _His heart twisted. He didn't like kids normally. He was good with them and could only tolerate them to a certain point. The only kid he had ever put up with for more than an hour, was his own brother, for obvious reasons. But there was something different with this little girl, she unearthed a more tender side and he **wanted** to protect her, not just because he thought it was his job, but out of his own heart. _

_"Yep, I'll take you back to them. I promise." The man said and he flew out the front door with Althea holding onto him for dear life. He heard the Alpha roar in outrage and knew it would be coming for him. He took out his Colt '45, which was already loaded with silver bullets. Althea cried to the familiar sound and she buried her face in the crook of his neck, as if trying to ward off an imaginary monster._

 _The man turned to the doorway and saw the werewolf charging toward him, wanting to get his hands on the girl. The man raised his gun and with cold determination and pulled the trigger._ _T_ _he bullet sped out of the barrel and straight into the man's heart, stopping him dead and he fell forward, unmoving. Althea jumped from the sound and looked up at the man who held her protectively. She should have been afraid of him, but she wasn't._

 _"Dean, are you alright?" Another voice, deeper and more guttural called from the house and then a silhouette of the man appeared. He was more muscular and older than the man who held her._

 _"Yes, sir. All good. I've got her." Dean answered back in a professional tone, but his emotion for her outweighed his voice._

 _"Good. We should clean up and take her to her parents." The man said and walked toward them. Althea, not knowing this stranger, tightened her hold around Dean, who patted her reassuringly._

 _"It's alright, kid. He's good." Dean whispered and the man looked at her, not really smiling but a sort of softness that he never usually displayed with either of his sons._

 _"You're Althea Kennedy, right?" The man said in a soft voice, as not to scare her._

 _Althea nodded gently. "Yes. What's your name?' Althea whispered, looking up at the man's deep hazel eyes._

 _"My name is John. This here, is Dean. He's my son. I have another boy, Sam. Do you have any brothers or sisters?" He asked and Althea started to open up, her eyes lit up from within and a big smile overtook her scared face._

 _"Yes. I have a big brother, his name is Tommy and a Mummy called Jenny and a Daddy called Owen." Althea said, her big smile only getting wider._

 _"Well, we're going to take you back to them, right after we clean you up." John said gently and Althea smiled._

(..)

Althea wiped the sweat from her brow. For 16 years she had dreamed about that man. She had memorized his light green eyes, his dark dirty blonde hair, his tall and muscular figure and his handsome, youthful features, and she even had a name to put to the face. _Dean._ That was all she knew, and that he had a brother, Sam and a Dad, John. Now that she was 21, she wondered about him.

Where could he be?

Was he alive?

Was he just a dream?

She had the scars on her back from the scratches she had sustained when she had been captured by those monsters, so she knew it wasn't just a dream. But she often wondered about him.

A loud pounding on her door ripped her away from her childhood crush and the door flung open, revealing her flustered gorgeous roommate, Lucy.

Lucy had the kind of blonde hair that other blonde's try to achieve, the platinum look. Her hair was straight and glossy and she was just in and out beautiful. Her deep brown eyes were kind and sassy at the same time. She had a beautiful lean body and legs for days. She was outgoing and sociable. Althea was the complete opposite.

Althea was short and curvy, she was granted with her mother's European looks, but she had her father's eyes, they were a mixture of a prominent green and a caramel brown. She had both her father's blunt way of speaking and her mother's kindness, her compassion, her anger and her sass. So she wasn't overly likable, which was why she stayed away from most social activities and that she was always on alert, having been exposed to the paranormal horrors of the world.

"Allie! Get up! Something's wrong!" Lucy yelled, her cheeks streaked with tears.

"What? Lucy, what's the matter?" Althea instantly rose from the bed and held her devastated friend.

"It's Johnny. The Police have been at his dorm, the ambulance are there and now the Fed's just waltzed in. Please, I don't want to go alone." Lucy sobbed.

Althea nodded as her heart wrenched in her chest. Johnny was Lucy's would be boyfriend. They were the most unlikely pair, he was into all the video games and Anime shows and Lucy was more of the social gal, but she loved Johnny for who he was. For this to happen was beyond human comprehension.

Althea threw on her brother's old ACDC shirt and her beloved jeans that she had worn over and over, so much that the denim was soft and ripping at the knees. She pulled on some runners and she ran with Lucy to the scene.

(..)

"Morning, Sheriff Peterson." Dean said in the usual Fed voice. "I'm Special Agent Scott, this is Special Agent Young." Dean and Sam flashed their badges at the local Sheriff.

"What are the Fed's doing here? We haven't even established the cause of death." Sheriff Peterson spoke, looking at both boys with his eyes pierced in speculation and suspicion.

"Let me guess, heart ripped out, expertly and nothing else." Sam said, walking to where the young man lay, dead. His gray eyes lifeless and full of fear as his attacker mauled him.

"Y-yeah." Sheriff Peterson said, dumbfounded. "B-but, how?"

"We've been tracking similar cases like this for the past week now. The killer, _who_ ever it is, is picking up speed." Dean said, staring at the boy, before turning to the Sheriff. "Do we know who the deceased is?"

Sheriff Peterson nodded, "Johnny Tailor, a game programmer. IT genius. Real good kid, a shame." He sighed, tipping his hat off as a sign of respect and Dean and Sam looked away, this was obviously a grieving time.

"Does he have any family or friends we could possibly talk to?" Sam asked gently, going for the more subtle approach.

Sheriff Peterson nodded once more. "Yeah, his girlfriend, Lucy Yorkshire and her friend. . I, uh, don't know her name, but those three were pretty close. They might have something for 'ya."

Dean and Sam nodded before they both walked out of the dorm. "Werewolf." Both said in unison, before they walked out the building and there was a gorgeous blonde girl screaming at the policeman holding her back, while her friend tried to calm her down.

"That's the girlfriend, I'm betting." Dean whispered to Sam, and the younger Winchester shrugged in agreement and they walked over. "Excuse me, ladies and Officer. Special Agent Scott, this is my partner, Special Agent Young. Are you Lucy Yorkie?" Dean asked.

"Yorkshire," Sam muttered under his breath.

"Yorkshire!" Dean quickly corrected himself.

Lucy started to calm down and Althea pulled her into a half hug. "Y-yes, I am. Look, is Johnny alright?" Lucy asked, her voice trembling.

"Miss Yorkshire, I'm sorry to say, but your boyfriend is no longer with us." Sam said gently.

Lucy's face crumbled and she threw her arms around Althea, crying and sobbing. Althea saw the stretcher and directed Lucy away. "Look, she's in no state to answer any of your questions right now, maybe you guys should come back another. .time." Althea lost her train of thought as she finally looked at Dean, the same memory niggling at her brain of him, but she didn't dare believe her own imagination. He wouldn't be here, after 16 years. He probably wouldn't have remembered her, and in any case. This guy is a Fed.

"Okay then, well, do you think you could contact us, when she is feeling more of herself?" Sam asked and handed Althea a card.

"If we could get your name, so we know who are if you call." Dean asked, using his professional tone, which only irked Althea.

"My name is Althea Kennedy. My dorm room is 13. I'm on the second level." Althea spoke in a clear voice and Dean's heart stopped.

He knew that name.

"Thank you for your time." Sam said and dragged Dean away as Althea supported a distraught Lucy back to the dorm room.

"Sammy, did she just say her name was Althea Kennedy?" Dean asked, his face pale.

"Yeah, why Dean? You look like you've seen a ghost?" Sam inquired, obviously confused.

"Remember when I told you about that werewolf hunt Dad and I went on, in 1999?"

"Yeah? You saved a little girl."

"Sammy," Dean started, "that _was_ the little girl."


	2. Chapter 2

**_DISCLAIMER:_** _I do not own Supernatural. Eric Kripke does :'(_

 ** _A/N:_** _Don't like the plot or character pairings, then don't read this fic. This is before Deanmon but this is non canon as to the original story line, so I'm making this story my own. But the Man of Letter's bunker is still part of the story. Kevin isn't dead, neither is Bobby._

 ** _WORD COUNT: 1, 082  
_**

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 2:**_

 _ **LET'S TALK.**_

* * *

3 days had passed before Sam was called. "Hello?" He answered, rising from his place in his twin bed, in the dingy motel they stayed at, the other held his brother, who woke at the ringing sound.

 _"Hi, is this Special Agent Young?"_ A familiar young female voice answered from the other end of the line.

Althea.

"Uh, yes. It is. Is this Althea Kennedy I'm speaking to?" Dean instantly rose, and looked at his little brother.

 _'Is it her?'_ Dean mouthed, looking at Sam with wide eyes.

Sam waved Dean away irritated with his big brother's antics.

 _"Yeah, it is. Lucy has calmed down, she's ready to answer any questions you may have about Johnny."_ Althea said and Sam could just hear a soft sniffling. It was obviously Lucy.

The younger Winchester looked at the elder and nodded and Dean rocketed forward, sifting through his clothes to pull on his monkey suit.

"We will be there in an hour." Sam said, ended the call and followed Dean, getting dressed. "What's got you so excited?" Sam already knew but he wanted it confirmed.

"We got this son of a bitch in the bag now." Dean said without looking at his little brother. Sam grinned, his suspicions confirmed.

(..)

"Hi, come on in." Althea said as she opened the door wide for the men to file in.

"Thank you, Miss Kennedy." Sam said and smiled graciously. Dean just nodded, his eyes roaming all over her face.

"Uh," she shifted her gaze from Dean and then to Sam and smiled awkwardly back. "Just Althea, please. Or Allie. Whichever suits." Althea closed the door behind her and sat beside Lucy and gestured for the men to sit on the couch across, which they did.

"Now, Miss Yorkshire, can you tell us anything about Johnny Tailor? Did he have any enemies? Did he have any weird affiliations?" Dean asked, not particularly gentle about his way of interviewing and was earned a glare from Sam. Althea turned her head and her hazel eyes blazed with anger, yet her facial expression never changed, which made Dean that much more uncomfortable.

Doesn't she remember him?

"Of course, we don't expect you to answer every question. We'll go at any pace you prefer." Sam reassured and Lucy nodded, wiping her fresh tears with a tissue.

"W-well," Lucy began, "he was great at IT. He didn't have any family, he was an orphan. But he was such a sweet guy. He never treated me wrong and he loved me a-and I loved him too." Lucy held in her sobs and Althea tightened her hold, rocking her back and forth to soothe her. Dean had a soft smile on his face as he watched Althea's soft side. Lucy composed herself and continued, "he was amazing."

"Do you know if he had any enemies or people that were out to get him?" Sam asked gently.

Lucy and Althea looked at each other. "He was a bit of a geek and passionate about his video games." Althea answered. "A lot of the popular boys liked to pick on him, but I doubt they'd kill him for that." Althea stopped and looked horrified.

"What is it?" Dean asked, leaning forward, but Althea didn't answer. Even Lucy looked away, closing her eyes in anguish. "Althea, if there is something you know, we need to know. We need to catch this guy." Dean prompted and Althea turned to look at Dean.

"You spoke earlier of any weird affiliations, yeah?" Althea asked and both Dean and Sam straightened.

"What about it?" Dean asked.

"He was pretty big into Black Magic, of course he never really practiced it. It was mostly just because he wanted to seem cool for Lucy. He was also a hacker, he'd do some stuff for some students for money." Althea revealed. "You don't think. ."

"Anything's possible, Althea. I believe we have all the information we need. Thank you." Dean and Sam rose to leave, but Althea was quicker.

"I'm coming with." Althea spoke up and a shocked look crossed on both Sam and Dean's faces.

"Uh, no your not." Dean said, his voice full of authority and danger.

"Oh, I am. Because without my help, you will never find out who these people are. Johnny was my friend and I'm not going to sit idly by and let the _Feds_ ," She said the last word with an accusing tone as she looked at Dean, before her eyes flitted between the both of them, "do some half-assed job of trying to find the killer." Althea growled, putting her hands on her hips and her chest flared out.

Dean's heart thudded in his chest. The girl he held in his arms, who clung to him as the werewolves made their move, was a beautiful young woman, who stood up to him and wouldn't back down.

Sam hid a small grin as a faint redness took over his brother's cheeks.

"You walk behind us and you stay quiet. We do the talking. We tell you to run, you run. We tell you to hide, you hide. You understand me?" Dean growled, looking down at her and her impressive chest and flared out hips.

Althea grinned and turned to Lucy who smiled sadly. Althea walked to her and pulled her best friend into a tight hug. "I'll call Sophie and see if she can stay with you while I'm gone. We'll find this guy Lulu. I promise."

"You're a treasure, Allie. I know we will, too bad we couldn't have your dream man." Both girls giggled, yet Sam and Dean looked at each other. Sam with a knowing expression on his face. Dean looked away, refusing to believe it.

"Come on, Althea. We gotta go." Dean boomed and Althea sighed, before pulling away. She made the arrangements and walked out with Dean and Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

**_DISCLAIMER:_** _I do not own Supernatural. Eric Kripke does :'(_

 ** _A/N:_** _Don't like the plot or character pairings, then don't read this fic. This is before Deanmon but this is non canon as to the original story line, so I'm making this story my own. But the Man of Letter's bunker is still part of the story. Kevin isn't dead, neither is Bobby._

 ** _WORD COUNT: 1, 427  
_**

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 3:**_

 _ **IF THE SHOE FITS. .**_

* * *

"So, where to first?" Dean asked as Althea lead them. "We'll go to the football field. That's where Johnny's tormentors are."

"Did they ever do anything to him physically?" Sam inquired.

Althea glanced at him. "Physically and emotionally. Once, they mistook him for a football and threw him across the field. Lucy and I ran to help him and they met then."

Sam was about to ask another question when they reached the pitch, but didn't see the football hurtling toward his head. "Sam!" Dean called out, running to catch the ball, Althea stepped in front and caught it effortlessly, the ball inches from Sam's face.

"Are you okay, Agent Young?" Althea asked and Sam took a deep breath, nodding, obviously a bit shaken.

"Whoa. ." Dean muttered and Althea turned to him, smiling gently.

"Hey, Scar, throw back the ball!" One of the larger jock's raised his arms, a smug grin on his face.

Althea bristled at the insult and Dean almost charged over there, wanting to set the little bastard straight.

"Alright. Heads up." Althea called back, and took a normal football stance and the players laughed at her. She swung her arm back and let it go with all the force in her small body and she grunted from the strength.

The player held his hands up and as he caught the ball, he flew backwards and landed on his back. "You need to train a little more, Shane." Althea grinned as she sauntered over to the dumbfounded players.

Dean and Sam stared at each other in awe before following her. "Boys, this is Special Agent Scott and Special Agent Young, they're here to talk to you about Johnny's death."

"'Sup dudes?" One of the jocks greeted and Shane got up, looking right enraged.

"Now, boys, Miss Kennedy here, tells us you treated the deceased very poorly when he was alive. Did you dislike him that much that you couldn't help yourself?" Dean urged the players, who now had stunned expressions on their faces.

"What? No way. We would never have killed Johnny, he was just a kid. We liked to pick on him a little, no big deal." Dave, another player defended.

"No big deal? Johnny's dead and it's no big deal?" Althea growled.

"Now, we didn't mean it like that." Dave raised his hands up in surrender.

"Look, Scar, we didn't kill the geek, but it would have been fun." Shane thundered, his azure eyes blazed in anger and irritation.

"Don't call me _'Scar'._ " Althea rumbled, her anger slowly rising and started to brim to the surface.

"Why not? We all know about you, little Scar. We all know you got abducted and fed to the wolves, literally." Shane laughed humourlessly. "We all saw the article and we all know about those scars on your back, how they make you just. . horrid. Didn't you realize that when you dated Rick, that he wouldn't tell us everything?" Shane was brutal in his words and both Sam and Dean were shocked to their very core at his words.

Dean's anger flew from it's tight confines and he couldn't control himself as he took hold of Shane and slammed him into the asphalt. "Give me the cuffs, Sam!" Dean knew he couldn't pummel the football player here, but in the safety of an interrogation booth, nobody would question him or his methods as an FBI agent. Sam easily slid the cuffs to Dean and soon, Shane was in the back of squad car.

"We'll take him back to the station and wait for you." Sheriff Peterson informed Dean and Sam and they turned to Althea.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that." Althea apologised and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Don't be." Sam reassured in a comforting tone and he rested one hand on her dainty shoulder.

"Yeah, don't listen to that, kiddo. He doesn't know what he's talkin' about." Dean said, looking at Althea with warm candy apple green eyes and her eyes widened. Before she could say anything, Dean started, "now, let's get to these computer geeks and possibly some occultists." All three of them started across campus, but Althea's mind wandered. She knew those eyes.

(..)

"Well, all I got from Shane was that Johnny was a freak and since he doesn't like people into abnormal things, he decided that it would be fine to torment our poor buddy when he first arrived on campus. Oh, and he said and I quote, ' _Althea's is just for a little bit of fun. It's hot to see her all riled up.'_ So, I guess Shane is just a normal bully, nothing supernatural about him. I checked everything." Sam said, walking into the bunker where Dean and Kevin were looking through Johnny's stuff. "What do you got?"

"What a bitch." Dean commented before sipping at his beer. "Kevin decided to help us and hacked into the hacker's computer, before the police get their hands on it." Dean informed Sam, who nodded.

"Yeah," Kevin joined in the conversation, "I've gone through every scrap of his data and it's pretty knowledgeable. He had done pretty specific reports on anything supernatural, vampires, ghosts, ghouls, wraiths, Wendigos, werewolves, demons. .even angels get a mention. It says about where they usually are and how to tell what it is, it's weaknesses and its strengths. He knew everything. He . . . even had a summoning spell." Kevin explained, looking up to look at Dean and Sam.

"To summon what?" The Winchester brothers spoke in unison.

"Any kind of evil creature on Earth, Heaven or Hell." Kevin's voice trembled slightly.

"Any ideas on who or _what,_ should I say, would want to get their hands on something so powerful?" Dean asked, looking at Sam with a knowing look.

Sam's face morphed into understanding and then one of pure hatred. "Crowley." He hissed through gritted teeth.

Kevin tensed at the name, but didn't say anything, his attention then was occupied on a different file. "Hey, guys, I may have found something about that werewolf."

Both Dean and Sam stood behind Kevin as he showed them photos of a young girl who had been kidnapped by a pack of werewolves. "His notes, refer to the bite of a werewolf and that he would be invincible and get back at them, whoever they are." Kevin explains, squinting at the screen, "okay, he goes on to say, _'she's the only one who can help. She's the only one who can help me fight. I need her to appease the creature. I need to give her, in order for me to become stronger.'_ Who is he talking about?" Kevin asked and he clicked on a photo. It was an article, dated 1999. " _'Althea Kennedy, a five-year-old girl from Sioux Falls is presumed dead, after police search for 6 months with no sign of the girl. Parents are urging the police and they say they will take any measure necessary to find their daughter.'_ Maybe he was after this Althea." Kevin concluded and looked into the grim face of Sam and the horrified and enraged face of Dean.

"That. .bastard was going to sacrifice Althea, just so he could get stronger?" Dean hissed at nobody in particular.

"Sacrifice her to the surviving werewolf of the pack. Why would it want Althea, if not for revenge?" Sam offered, feeling a burning itch to run back to the campus.

"Wait, you guys know her?" Kevin asked, his eyes wide.

"Our Dad and I saved her from those werewolves. I cradled her in my arms as I took down the leader of those damn things." Dean explained, his voice hard. "Come on, Sammy, we're going back to the campus."

Dean grabbed his jacket and raced to the Impala, hoping to God, if he was there, that it was all just one big theory.


	4. Chapter 4

**_DISCLAIMER:_** _I do not own Supernatural. Eric Kripke does :'( SPN still kicks ass ;)_

 ** _A/N:_** _Don't like the plot or character pairings, then don't read this fic. This is before Deanmon but this is non canon as to the original story line, so I'm making this story my own. But the Man of Letter's bunker is still part of the story. Kevin isn't dead, neither is Bobby, oh! And Castiel has his grace.  
_

 ** _WORD COUNT: 901  
_**

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 4  
**_

 _ **SAVIOUR.**_

* * *

Althea was in her grey pajama shorts and her blue camisole, her long hair damp, just reaching her hips. Lucy was already sleeping in her bed. Sophia had calmed her down enough to eat something substantial and drink something, to replenish her fluids.

Althea grinned, about to jump in her own bed, when she heard a growl outside of her window. She walked to the window and pulled back the curtain, only to see the man that occupied her nightmares. The man who wanted her dead. He bared his elongated teeth and her breath hitched in her throat, unable to scream and he raised his hand, ready to punch through the glass.

Althea turned and fled the room, running as fast as she could, the scars on her back tingling. She burst out of the building and ran, she could hear his growls and snarls as he chased her. Tears blurred her view and she kept running, tripping over her own feet, but she kept going. She pushed her small legs faster than she ever thought she could.

It wasn't going to be enough, she could hear his footsteps getting closer and gaining on her and she finally let the scream that was stuck in her throat.

 _"DEAAAAAAAAAAN~!"_

(..)

Dean had barged his way out of the Impala and had popped open the trunk, getting everything he needed to slay a werewolf when he heard it.

It sounded pretty far away, but his heart raced and his entire body ran cold.

 _"DEAAAAAAAAAAN~!"_ Althea's scream sounded like it was torn from her chest, guttural and full of fear.

He was after her again.

Sam loaded up and together, the brothers raced to the source. She had called for him and he would save her.

(..)

Althea vaulted over a sitting bench, and landed haphazardly on her front, groaning in pain. Her entire body went numb and still as she felt cold, razor-sharp claws on her back, tracing the crisscross pattern of scars, lifting her camisole to see them in full view.

"I remember I did this." The wolf's growl became a howling laugh. Althea trembled beneath his touch, her fear paralysing her.

"I remember your little body trembling with fear, much like it is now. That stupid boy thought he could handle a pureblood. Such a wrong move. Oh, he was keen to become a werewolf though, he was so keen, he was going to sacrifice you to me, in exchange for power." He roughly turned Althea to her front and looked into her tearful hazel eyes with his own wolf-like yellow. Her hands instantly snapped up, trying to push him off. "Oh, sweet little, Althea. Didn't they tell you that?" He cooed, running one long nail on her cheek and she slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me." Althea snarled, trying to muster up some courage.

"Oh, honey," he laughed outright, throwing his head back. "You can't fool me. I know your terrified. Have been for years." He looked down at her and he giggled with glee, finally able to get his revenge. "And now, that pesky little Winchester can't save you. He's too stupid to realize anything. And I'm going to enjoy this meal." He snarled, opening his mouth wider.

Althea's heart beat faster and her eyes widened, and she did the only thing she could think of. She snapped her leg up, into his crotch.

He whined like a lost puppy and fell to the ground beside her, cradling his genitals as she scrambled up.

But she didn't get far as he roared in anger and grabbed her ankle, pulling her back down and she fell trying to get away, scratching her nails into the dirt, yet it was no avail as he dragged her off, his nails digging in the soft flesh of her ankle, drawing blood and he revelled in it, digging his other hand into her back and dragged them down, creating new scars.

Althea felt the all too familiar agony and she shrieked in pain, tears falling unbidden down her cheeks as she could feel the hot flow of her own blood leaving her body.

Darkness started to descend, the edges around her vision became blurry and saw two unidentifiable figures running after her.

She stiffened, until she heard them. Well it sounded like she was listening through a tin can with mufflers but she could still hear it.

 _"Althea!"_ A familiar voice called and she attempted a smile. A couple of bangs that she could have cared less about and the hand in her back and on her ankle were gone, she was saved.

"Dean. ." Althea wheezed, looking up to see jade green eyes staring back at her. "You came," she breathed, before her eyes rolled back and she lost consciousness, the last thing she heard.

 _"It's me. ."_


	5. Chapter 5

**_DISCLAIMER:_** _I do not own Supernatural. Eric Kripke does :'( SPN still kicks ass ;)_

 ** _A/N:_** _Don't like the plot or character pairings, then don't read this fic. This is before Deanmon but this is non canon as to the original story line, so I'm making this story my own. But the Man of Letter's bunker is still part of the story. Kevin isn't dead, neither is Bobby, oh! And Castiel has his grace.  
_

 ** _WORD COUNT: 1, 177  
_**

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 5  
**_

 _ **BUNKER.**_

* * *

Althea's eyes fluttered and they opened. Thankfully it wasn't bright. She blinked a few times and wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"Ah, you have awoken. I will inform the others." A stoic man in a trench-coat said, standing from his place on the chair and left without letting Althea ask. She sighed, looking around the unfamiliar surroundings. It was obviously a bedroom, she looked around and saw the weapons displayed on the wall and then she heard footsteps. She gasped, quickly diving under the sheets, entertaining the childish idea that if she can't see them, then they can't see her.

The door opened. "Uh. ." A deep male voice sounded. "Uh, Althea, you can come out of there, we aren't going to hurt you." His voice was deep, roughened like he had one too many tumblers of whiskey and soothing at the same time.

"That's what every serial killer says! It isn't very reassuring." Althea yelled from underneath the covers and Dean found indubitably cute.

"Althea, my name is Dean Winchester, this is my brother Sam, this is Kevin Tran and Castiel. We can't make proper introductions until you poke your head from your hiding place, which is genius by the way." Dean grinned.

Althea got the distinct feeling that he was patronising her but she didn't care and she slowly lowered poked the top half of her face.

Her dark muddy brown hair was ruffled, her hazel eyes were wide, and they could all see a faint redness showing where the tops of her cheeks were not covered by the sheet.

Dean's heart stuttered and he smiled gently. "My name is Dean Winchester."

Sam smiled and waved gently, "I'm Sam Winchester, his brother."

Kevin blushed bright red and waved awkwardly. "I'm K-Kevtran," Kevin stuttered and all eyes turned to him. "Uh, K-Kevin Tran." He corrected himself.

"My name is Castiel and I'm an angel of The Lord." Castiel said, smiling at the young girl, not noticing her confused look.

"You're an angel?" She asked and she uncovered the rest of her face. Her pert nose and her full lips, high cheekbones. She looked so young and so beautiful.

"Yes." Castiel said, turning his blue eyes on her hazel. "Do you have trouble comprehending this statement? I could explain in greater detail if that makes you more comfortable. I have a good knowledge of the angel lore and I am very much excited to tell you." Castiel looked like an excited puppy, ready to share the excitement with everyone.

"Uh, maybe later, Cass. Althea might want to rest a little more. And you did use a lot of your mojo to heal her." Dean said, and that drew Althea's attention to her wounds. Her hand reached and touched her back, feeling nothing but smooth skin, not even her scars were there.

Althea looked up, her eyes wide. "It's all gone. My scars, everything!" Her eyes turned to Cass. "You really are an angel!" Her eyes filled with wonder as a large smile overtook her face, making her dainty yet strong features shine.

Cass looked at her, confused. "Did I not say that?"

"Okay, guys. I think we should give Althea a few minutes," Sam spoke up, looking at Dean, "I think Dean should stay behind and bring her up to speed. Everyone else, downstairs. Metatron hunting. Let's go," the three boys filed out and closed the door behind them.

Dean brought a chair forward and he sat in front of her. "How are you feeling?" He asked gently.

Althea looked into his eyes and tears filled her own. "Dean?" She queried and recognition was the most prominent emotion in her eyes.

Dean cleared his throat, feeling a little self conscious. He knew he wasn't all that great-looking since all the years of hunting and dying and going to Hell and going to Heaven had aged him, even if not physically, but mentally. "Yeah, I'm Dean," he answered, looking up at her.

"You saved my life." She stated the obvious.

"Yeah, I did. That's the second time now, I don't want to have to go for a third time." Dean joked, chuckling and was surprised he made her laugh.

Althea's hand reached out and her warm skin connected with his stubbled, tanned cheek. "My saviour." She breathed, her hand caressing back and forth.

Dean shuddered, having not felt such a gentle touch in. . .well, since he could remember. "Althea, are you alright?" He inquired.

"Perfect." A glistening tear dropped down her cheek as she smiled. She was _happy._ Overjoyed. She was free from her past, no reminders and she finally found the man of her dreams, literally.

Dean smiled before he took her hand on his cheek, holding it. "I'm glad." Honestly, he wanted to move forward, but there was a 15 year age gap between them and he was afraid that she wouldn't like him as he was now. The only memory she had, was when he was a 20 year old guy. "Look, you'll be wanting to get back to the campus-"

"What? Hell no. I don't wanna go back to a place where I don't fit in. I hated it there. The only reason I stayed was for Lucy. I hated it otherwise." Althea said and she leaned closer.

Dean moved back a fraction. "Althea, hold on." His hands gripped hers. "I'm not for you." He said, his eyes turning to stone as he readied himself for the rejection.

"How do you know what's good for me?" Althea challenged.

"Because I'm 35 years old. I'm not young. I've done things and seen things that any person of your age should never see or witness." Dean hoped she got the message.

"Okay," Althea said, making Dean's heart throb in pain, "so what?" She asked, looking into his widened eyes.

"Uh, what?" He asked dumbly.

"So what that your 15 years older than me? Do you think I care? I'm 21, I'm legally allowed to be with whoever I want." Althea said, appealing to her cause. "Just because your older than me, I'm not allowed to be with you?"

"That's not what I'm saying."

"Then what _are_ you saying?"

"I'm broken."

"Tell me how!"

"FINE!" Dean yelled, Althea didn't even flinch.

"Go on then!" Althea urged.

Dean huffed.


	6. Chapter 6

**_DISCLAIMER:_** _I do not own Supernatural. Eric Kripke does :'( SPN still kicks ass ;)_

 ** _A/N:_** _Don't like the plot or character pairings, then don't read this fic. This is before Deanmon but this is non canon as to the original story line, so I'm making this story my own. But the Man of Letter's bunker is still part of the story. Kevin isn't dead, neither is Bobby, oh! And Castiel has his grace.  
_

 ** _WORD COUNT: 1, 253  
_**

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 6  
**_

 _ **SPEAK TO ME.**_

* * *

"I have been through so much horrifying things, you wouldn't even believe. I had died and gone to Hell, and let me tell you, 4 months dead, here, equals to forty years in Hell. Thirty years of being tortured on the rack, and then being healed all over again, only to have the torture start up again. No rest, no nothing." Dean breathed shakily, horrifying memories barging their way through his consciousness.

"Thirty? But you just said four months equals forty years." Althea's eyebrows creased together in confusion.

"Every day, the demon who always tortured me, his name was Alastair. He would ask me after every session if I wanted to deliver the same torture to the other souls and for thirty years I said no. After those thirty years I couldn't take it and for the last ten years of my time in Hell, I was delivering the same goddamn torture that I endured." Dean's voice broken and Althea wanted nothing more than to hold him in her arms, to soothe him. "I'm broken, Althea. I've seen everything that you could ever imagine. I'm old. I'm no good. I'm like rusty car parts, you can try to scrap off all that rust, but it's never going to leave and you can't use all the parts anymore. So, please, live your life. Don't stay here, with someone like me. People like us. We'll just end up killing you." Dean looked away, tears unshed in his eyes as he stood.

Althea wildly thought of some solution. it was a long-shot, but it could work.

She grabbed his hand and yanked him down on the bed, capturing his lips with hers. _"Mmmph!"_ Dean mumbled, his eyes wide as her lips slowly and solidly moved against his. Her eyes closed as she slid her fingers into his hair, tangling themselves in the short strands.

Dean's control snapped and he lifted her into his lap, his own eyes fluttering closed as he responded to her advances, kissing her back expertly. One hand holding her head, the other roaming her back, feeling the warm, newly healed skin underneath her camisole.

"Wait, wait." Althea whispered against his lips.

Dean pulled away gently. "What is it?"

"I want you to understand something." Her soft fingertips grazed over his lips and her hands framed his face. "I've wanted you, needed you for sixteen years and when I find you, I get told I can't have you." Althea started, her thumb caressing his full lips. Dean went to talk but she shushed him gently. "Sorry, but I don't think so." Althea's lips pulled up in a mischievous grin. "I don't care, what you think of yourself. You're not old, you're not broken, you're not a rusty car part. You're still young, you're fully intact and you're. .well oiled." Both Althea and Dean chuckled a little. "You spent forty years in Hell. You didn't give in for thirty. I think that's more than what most would endure. You defied them for thirty years and now, you still continue to defy them." Althea whispered, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Nothing is set in stone, Dean. No matter how many people tell you or how many things are written in stone. That doesn't make it the Almighty. You seem to have such a low opinion of yourself, when every one else can see, that you're an amazing person." Dean sniffed, looking down but Althea tipped his head back up.

"Althea. ." Dean's voice was thick with tears.

"Call me Allie." Althea grinned, before leaning down and capturing his lips once more and they kissed passionately. Dean's entire body relaxed and his heart soared as he rolled over so he was on top, her small body pressed into the mattress.

Dean broke the kiss to gaze at her. She was simply stunning. Her beautiful face and her amazing body, her personality outweighed the both in transcendence.

"So beautiful." Dean breathed, his hand cupping her youthful face. "Are you sure about this?"

"Dean, I only want to believe one thing," Allie asked.

"What's that?"

"I promise you, that whatever extra problems you carry, that aren't on your back, that I will take and I will carry my half for you. I'll make sure you don't fall under the pressure. Because I'll be there to pick you up. Don't ask me if I'm sure." Allie commanded and Dean's lips curled upward into a large bright smile.

"Deal."

(..)

"Well, what do you think?" Kevin asked, seated at the table, looking up from the top of his laptop.

"What do I think of what?" Cass answered back, looking at Kevin with a confused expression.

"I think he's talking about Althea." Sam explained to Cass, glancing up from his book.

"Well. . .I believe that she is a little. . .different." Cass said, looking as if it was of great difficulty to form a sentence about her.

"Why do you say that?" Kevin stared, mystified.

"She was. . .underneath the covers. Was she trying to enter a portal to another dimension? She seemed very intent on disappearing." Cass explained, his face showing his pride at the theory.

Kevin stared at Sam that clearly said, _'you can deal with the clueless angel,'_ and went back to deciphering the tablet.

"Cass," Sam cleared his throat as the angel turned to face his friend, "it's an old human action. It mostly occurs in children. They hide somewhere where it thinks they cover them. In their mind, if they can't see us, we can't see them. Althea unconsciously decided to entertain that notion and hid underneath the sheets. It's common, especially because she was disoriented." Sam explained, "you get it?" He asked.

"Yes. It is a normal human reaction." Cass repeats and smiles. "I am learning more every day. Thank you, for your insight, Sam."

"You're welcome, Cass." Sam went back to reading, frowning slightly as he went over the same information.

"Sam, you didn't answer the question." Kevin said, turning his eyes to Sam.

"What do you think of her?" Sam asked, closing the book to look at Kevin.

"Uh. . me?" Kevin pointed to himself, Sam nodded. "Well. . .she has. . .she's got," Kevin took a deep breath. "She has nice skin." Kevin blushed bright red and turned back to his screen. Sam and Cass shared a look.

"What do you think of Althea, Sam?" Cass asked, genuinely interested in Sam's opinion.

"She's the most bravest girl in the world, to be staying here with us. I also think, that's one more family member in our family." Sam stood. "I'm heading off to bed. Night."

As Sam walked off, Kevin and Cass pondered his words.

They were a family.


	7. Chapter 7

**_DISCLAIMER:_** _I do not own Supernatural. Eric Kripke does :'( SPN still kicks ass ;)_

 ** _A/N:_** _Don't like the plot or character pairings, then don't read this fic. This is before Deanmon but this is non canon as to the original story line, so I'm making this story my own. But the Man of Letter's bunker is still part of the story. Kevin isn't dead, neither is Bobby, oh! And Castiel has his grace.  
_

 ** _WORD COUNT: 1, 148  
_**

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 7  
**_

 _ **NEW MAN.**_

* * *

Dean awoke to the sensation of a warm body next to him, or cuddled.

His eyes opened instantly and what he saw made his heart flutter.

Allie was cuddled against him, their clothes lay in a heap of the floor. Her hair was mussed up, her lips swollen and she had a small hickey on her neck, just below the back of her ear, right on her sensitive spot. The soft sheets covered her waist and Dean's body covered the rest. Her dark, long eyelashes caressed her cheeks, her full lips parted gently as her breath passed through.

Dean grinned and tightened his hold on her body, gently pressing his lips against hers, to wake her up.

Allie breathed in and her lips pulled in a smile against his before she reacted, her arms sliding to his neck to play with his already wild hair.

They both chuckled at their morning make out session and they both grinned. "That was a wonderful way to wake up." Allie grinned, caressing his rough cheek.

"I think I woke up better." Dean challenged, smiling and ran his hand down the length of her neck, and back up again. Allie giggled and cuddled into him, resting her head on his chest, right over the tattoo, pressing a gentle kiss on it. "Hey, what does your name mean? It sounds pretty uncommon."

"Althea? It's Greek. It means ' _one who heals'_." Allie explained. "My mum got to choose since my Dad chose Tommy's name."

"I think it's a pretty accurate name for you." Dean mused, absentmindedly playing with her hair.

"How so?"

"Because you're healing me already." Dean whispered against her forehead and her head snapped up, tears accumulating in her eyes as she smiled.

"Such a romantic. ." Allie whispered and pulled him to her, kissing him deeply.

Dean chuckled into the kiss, responding to her kiss.

They broke apart as a soft knock resounded on the other side of the door. Dean quickly pulled the sheets over them and pulled her close. "Yeah?" He called out, his voice croaky and rumbled deeply. Allie almost purred like a cat at the sound of his voice.

"Dean, Althea, you guys gonna come down for breakfast?" Sam's voice asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, we'll be down." Dean answered.

"Oh, Sam!" Allie called out, Dean looking at her with a confused expression.

"Yeah?" Sam asked.

"Call me Allie. Tell the others too." Allie said, smiling and Dean's confused expression smoothed out and he pressed a kiss to her collarbone.

"You got it." Sam's footsteps retreated and Dean slid on top of her and continued to kiss every inch of her he could reach.

Breakfast could wait.

(..)

Dean and Allie came through to the kitchen and smiled. Dean was in a navy blue t-shirt and gray sweatpants. Allie was in one of Dean's plaid shorts that was buttoned up and the sleeves had to be rolled up a couple of times, a lot with a pair of Dean's old sweatpants that don't fit him as well and they still don't fit around her fleshy hips. She looked so youthful and so happy.

Sam smiled at the new couple as did Kevin, who had his mouth full of breakfast.

"Good morning Sam and. .Kevin right?" Allie asked, smiling at Kevin who nodded, not speaking for obvious reasons.

"Mornin' boys. What's for breakfast?" Dean asked, leading Allie to the table and he set her down like a gentlemen, his hand grazing her cheek absentmindedly.

Sam felt so happy to see his brother in such a _normal_ predicament. For once, his brother wouldn't be left alone to believe that he had to save everyone else. "Sausages, bacon and scrambled eggs with toast."

"Awesome." Dean exclaimed and brought out some plates and Sam set the food on the plates for three, since Kevin was already eating.

"There's leftovers for whoever wants some." Sam informed and they all dug in.

Dean got up to get those aforementioned leftovers until he found someone had their dainty hand wrapped around his wrist, preventing him from going. "What's wrong, Allie?" He asked.

Allie raised her plate with an adorable grin. "Care to share those leftovers?" Dean's face lightened with a delighted grin as he took her plate and loaded up them up before setting them down.

"Remember to pass up your food to me if you get full." Dean grinned his normal cocky grin. Sam and Kevin rolled their eyes while Allie brushed a crumb from the corner of his mouth.

"Just try and keep up, baby." Allie winked and they both ate.

(..)

Dean pushed his plate away. Sam knew how to make a filling breakfast. Allie grabbed a piece of toast and a sausage and one heaping spoonful of scrambled eggs. She cleared her plate and sighed. "Now I'm full." Sam, Dean and Kevin stared at her in awe.

"You just out-ate Dean." Kevin exclaimed.

"Dean has a bottomless pit for a stomach. Do you have a black hole?" Sam asked jokingly, making Allie giggle.

"Where does it go?" Dean asked, staring at her.

"To my butt and my boobs, mostly." Allie shrugged, standing up and she stretched. "I'm full!" Kevin started clearing away the plates.

"I'll clean up and get to work on the tablet." He informed the both and Sam walked to Dean, clapping his shoulder.

Both Winchester siblings had been through so much in the last couple of weeks and Dean stared up at Sam with wide eyes. This was the first kind of emotion he's shown his big brother in ages. "Keep her Dean, she's your soul mate," Sam smiled down at Dean with a gentle look about him and he walked upstairs.

Dean watched his little brother go and smiled happily.

He had the girl of his dreams, things were starting to look up with his brother and him, he had a family around him finally.

A true family.

* * *

 _ **Hi everyone. I hope you enjoyed the first instalment of my Supernatural series: Kennedy/Winchester Chronicles.**_

 _ **The next story will come out soon. I hope you like Althea and my non-canon take.**_

 _ **SPN FOR LIFE!**_

 _ **"Hey Assbutt!" - Castiel (Misha Collins)**_

 _ **RIKOREN xD**_

 _ **Review . Follow . Favourite .**_


	8. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

_**Hi everyone!**_

 _ **As of now, my Supernatural fic "The Years Go By" is to be rebooted.**_

 _ **I feel like the story was rushed and for ages I've wanted to take it into a different direction and maybe even into a longer story for AGES.**_

 _ **So that is what I'll be doing.**_

 _ **And if you're wondering, yes, I will also be rebooting and continuing "Paradise Never Came" because it wouldn't flow right if I didn't.**_

 _ **My inspiration for my Supernatural fics have returned and I shall be back with new and improved and better content!**_

 _ **~Munsurieya**_


End file.
